This invention relates to trailers of the detachable cargo type, and more particularly to a method and system for storing the wheeled frame after removal of the storage container.
After removal of the detachable cargo container from the wheeled frame, at a railroad or ship loading site, it has been the practice heretofore that the wheeled frame is left at the site in its normal, wheel-supported horizontal position. Although some effort generally is made to leave the frames in a location which minimizes interference with normal movement of trucks and other vehicles at the site, the large numbers of wheeled frames so stored necessarily take up an excessive amount of valuable space, while also presenting obstacles to normal traffic. Moreover, since they are unconfined and readily accessible, they are easily stolen.